Transformers: Wolfriders Book One Heart of Gold
by Shiningheartproductions72.3
Summary: *STORY IS ON HOLD*Optimus gets a great honor, to become the leader of a legendary team of warriors. The wolf riders, but not everything goes as planed. There a spy among the autobots, and only the wolfriders can sop him. The Riders go on a adventure to the farthest reaches of cybertron to find him, but will they find the spy? *These characters can be from any story* G1-TFP
1. Chapter: Wolfwhats?

_Name:Transformers wolfriders: Book one * Heart of Gold*_

_Status: Ongoing * It's my first book...*_

_How long will it be? Ugh, I really don't know yet... 5-6 short book like things probably. I have them mapped out pretty much..._

_Main Characters: Optimu, Jazz Ratchet Ironhide Jetfire Cheyenne Wavelight The companions and most likely Starfire..._

_Plot: Did I not just wright that up top? XD_

_Notice: I am a IMMATURE writer... I will be putting some of my later chapters through some "testing" by my good friend. _

_Rating: For safety reasons I'm gonna keep it at M because once the Riders get in to the first battle... I have some really nasty plot bunnies sitting by to get their evil little thoughts in to the story..._

_OC's: Not even gonna bother naming the all._

_Pairings: There probably wont be any pairings in THIS book... Exept for maybe Ironhide and Chromia: The next one maybe..  
Okay, I'll shut up._

* * *

_*Optimus Prime, please report to Sentinel Prime's Office. ASAP_* A raspy voice grumbled over the loud speakers, rousing Optimus Prime out of a daydream.

It was early morning, with blue sky and the sun was out casting a golden glow over Autobot HQ, making Optimus wonder why he had to be stuck inside reading paper work, not out chillaxing on the beach or playing "Magnet Ball" with Jazz.

Optimus was a rather tall bot, young and willing. He had a wonderful attitude and was always ready to do what was right. He wasn't even scared to disobey orders if necessary.

Optimus had just gotten to the hard part of his assignment, so he was all too happy to get up, and ditch the work. As he stood up, he couldn't keep his spark from beating extremely hard. Today was he the day the waiting for since he became a Prime. Today was the day he would get his team, because EVERY Prime needed a team to lead.

Optimus marched quickly down the halls, his blue optics brighter than they had been in weeks.

He turned the corner, and walked down the large hallway that Sentinel's Office was in. When he made it to the door, he took a deep breath and walk in his helm held as high as he could without looking dumb or hurting his neck.

"Ah, there you are Optimus. I was wondering when you would get here." Sentinel said from his desk.

Sentinel was a fairly striking bot; no matter where he was he always seemed to know where he was going. He was old enough to be considered an "Elder" but not old enough that he had some years yet before he retired.

Optimus looked around and spotted Star Fire, an awfully tall Femme in the corner of the room in chair, reading a book? No, it wasn't a book. It was scroll, an old scroll to be precise.

Star Fire was not just tall, but regal, with a fine silver and black color scheme that matched perfectly with her build. She was unlike any bot he had ever seen; her cat like optics always seemed to be changing color, from blue to black, from Galaxies designs to burning fires. She always had a proud look, and her walk was strutted. A small silver scar crossed her chest, but it was almost unnoticed because of the curves of her armor. She was truly magnificent.

"Well, I'm here now." Optimus said as he sat down in a chair across from Sentinel. "Why am I here?" He asked just to be sure he was not mistaken.

"Well, as I promised you earlier in your... career?-Yes I believe that is the word.- Is it not Star Fire?" The femme just shrugged and went back to her reading. " I have prepared for you to fight alongside your own team. Just like any other Prime before you has. But here it is where the similarities end. You and your company will be Wolf Riders."

"Wolfwhats?"

Sentinel shook his head. "Optimus? You have never heard of Wolf Riders in all your years as an Archivist?" He was leaning back in his chair now , and looking as stunned as a deer bot in headlights. "I was hoping you knew about them so Star Fire wouldn't have to explain it, but if you insist." He turned to Star Fire. "Will you do the honors?"

"My pleasure." She said with a smile.

"Wolf Riders are *Cough cough* WERE fighting soldiers from all of the planets that where once connected to Cybertron by space bridges. They were famous for their companions; Wolf bots who were trained with them, and lived with them. They're where the greatest fighting team there was – On Cybertron or any other planet for that matter- no other one could match. No matter that the job may be, the Wolf Riders would get it done." She set down her scroll.

"They were fearless bots who meant just what they said. They were trained to survive with whatever was available. They were also train in combat; everything from Hand-to-Hand and far distance fighting. They fought on the ground and in the air, and where mobile as a two bot team." There was a long fallowing silence. "I am sorry if all I am saying is not clear to you dear, but it has been a long time since I last had to explain this."

Star Fire shifted in her chair. "They had silver paw prints on their chest armor. They wore a black and white patch on their armor, just under the paw insignia..." She projected a few images.

"Then there were companions. A handler and his companion never left each other's side. They had a bond like no other. If a companion died, well... I would rather not talk about it... But they were rarly ever separated, and when they were it was normally due to an enemy attack, or was the best and most convent way to end a struggle."

"The where first formed long ago... Oh I don't ever know how many stars have dies since then... They were created to take down pirates at first. They took down the strongest group of pirates in the Cyber Galaxies. They accurately where known for kicking tailpipes, and of course they're companions where almost and sometimes even more famous then the handlers themselves."

Star Fire stretched "They were considered a "Strike Force" to most... But they were like no other... Freedom was they're mission... Many died for that mission. This is all I know, well... I guess not all, but this IS all **you** need to know right now." She said taking a long breath. "That was a lot of words."

"What happened to them?" Optimus asked after she had finished

"There was one last battle... They were over thrown..." She said, almost as if she could see the battle unfolding. But she couldn't have... Could she? There was no possible way she could have been THAT old.

"What Happened?"

"Some bots died where they fell, other managed to keep up the fight in enemy cells... but sadly... none did survive" She shook her helm again, "From then then they're legacy died... But now it is reborn!"

Sentinel sighed "That is if you accept Optimus."

"I would be honored... but how do I chose a team?" Optimus asked eagerly.

"Oh, you won't have to do THAT. We have a team already made for you." Star Fire said with a smile. "They are the best on Cybertron."

"Umm... When do I meet them?" Optimus asked, a little disappointed as he sat back in his chair.

Sentinel Prime chuckled. He said retching in to his desk and pulling a small lined paper out of one of his drawers. He handed it to Optimus. "Here are the names. You will meet them tonight after dinner in the Rec room. They are coming from all over Cybertron. "

Optimus looked down at the small paper in his hand. There were a few names scribble in hand writing he didn't recognize.

It said:

_New Wolf Riders_

_Optimus Prime_

_Jazz_

_Ratchet_

_Ironhide_

_Jetfire_

_Wavelight_

_Cheyenne_

"How did Jazz get in?" Optimus asked with a smile, it was nice to have a friend in his new team. He knew that with a good friend he could handle anything.

"We thought you would need a friend."


	2. Meet the Team

_*Sigh* Sorry it took so long to post..._

* * *

Optimus sat in the rec room, nervously fingering the paper in his servos.

The rec room was large, with workout equipment scattered around. It was brightly lit and had a row of chairs set up for him and the new recruits.

Jazz was already there, sitting next to him, doing his best to keep Optimus calm. It was a big day.

The door opened, and Optimus stood up to greet the new bot.

She was fairly short with tan and orange features, with bright blue optics and a small backpack stuffed to the brim with items of every shape and size. A necklace hung around her neck with a ancient symbol on it. She didn't look like a fighter, more like she had worked on a farm all her life.

"Hello," Optimus said with a warm smile. "Welcome. I am Optimus Prime, and this over there is Jazz. You are?" he asked, sitting back down. All the suspense was killing him.

"I'm Cheyenne," she said shyly.

"Nice to meet you. Take a seat if you like," Jazz said, leaning back on his chair so far he fell over and toppled on the floor. "Well. Not like that of course." He laughed and sat up.

Cheyenne smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." Cheyenne sat down with the backpack.

After a few minutes the door opened again and two mechs walked in to the room, with tired looks in their eyes.

The first one was about regular size when It came to Cybertronians, with a rather healthy look and a pretty powerful build for running or pulling heavy objects. He as white with orange details and blue optics like most of the bots Optimus had met on the Autobot team.

The second bot was huge and bulky, with strong arms that could have picked up the other mech up if he had wanted too. Scars made his whole frame glint partly grayish on the jet black paint job. Thick armor made him look twice the size he really was, but that really wouldn't have mattered; he would have looked threatening anyway. Two huge cannons sat on his arms and 3 more were strapped to his back. A large suitcase dragged behind him.

"Hey there!" Jazz said with an extremely wide smile that made the two new bots visibly uncomfortable.

"Um... Hi..." the orange and white bot said, walking over to a chair near the back of the rows. The other mech fallowed him quietly.

"What's your names?" Optimus asked, standing up and walking over. "I'm Optimus Prime by the way. Those two over there are Jazz and Cheyenne."

"The big brute over there is Ironhide. I'm Ratchet." The orange mech said as he sat down.

"Are you two brothers?" Jazz asked looking between the two.

This time it was Ironhide who spoke up. "No, we just happened to be on the same Airbus." He said as he sat down a few chairs away.

Optimus sat down in his chair. "We have to wait for two more. Jetfire and Wavelight."

The door creaked open again and a bright blue bot with slim features walked in.

She was femme with short and thin armor, a little shiny, obviously covered in water/energon/liquid resistant coating. About half a dozen or so hand bags were tied to her back, and a surf board was in her hand. She also had two strange wing-like things coming out if her back, almost like stabilizing fins.

"Hello... I'm Wavelight." She said with as she walked over to one of the front seats.

Behind her the door opened again and a tall and healthy seeker walked in after her. He was dark green with a red visor and white face plates that covered his mouth. His wings were large and long, and his alt-mode was clearly visible in them. A freight carrying seeker, then, who had large alt-modes made to carry heavy loads.

Jazz smiled and winked at Wavelight. "Hello Wavelight."

Optimus looked over at the other bot. "You must be Jetfire." He said, beckoning him over. "Well, looks like we are ready to begin."

There were murmurs from the bots.

"Do you all know why you're here? What you are going to be?" Jazz asked was he swiftly and smoothly walked over to Optimus Prime.

All the bots nodded.

"Good." Optimus said with a smile.

"When will be matched with our companions?" Jetfire asked

"Oh, good question! I have an even better answer! Right now!"

"Now?" Ironhide grumbled. "It's almost midnight!"

"I think that's the point" Cheyenne said as she stood up. "It was a tradition."

Optimus walked to the door. "Thank you... Cheyenne? I did not know that, I too was a bit wary about why this HAD to happen at midnight. Please leave your bags here, we will be getting them later after we get our dogs."


End file.
